


He Remembers

by ThatBullBoy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam being a dick, C'mon Adam do better, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Sex, Joe is kinda shitty for a bit too, M/M, Past Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBullBoy/pseuds/ThatBullBoy
Summary: Joe had remembered a lot throughout his involvement with Cherry. He remembered the night Kaoru confessed to him, and he remembered the way his heart shattered in his chest.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 57





	He Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread and also I wrote this in an hour please be kind lmao

Kojiro stood, forehead beginning to warm due to the heat of the hot line. His line cooks were hurriedly working on orders, an aspect of owning and working a restaurant that he just didn't enjoy. It was so rushed, it got so hot, and in a matter of moments anything around them could give anyone a serious injury. But perhaps that's what made it so exciting.

That is why he enjoyed skating.

He enjoyed skating for more than just the thrill, though. He enjoyed the smaller aspects about it, like first getting on his board at the beginning of a beef, or the way the trees would zip by him as he picked up speed. He enjoyed skating on the chilly nights of warm days, enjoyed the way that his skin would raise as the wind whipped against it. He enjoyed watching the colors of the world around him change rapidly. He especially enjoyed it when he got to see the brighter colors.

He remembered how he felt the first time Kaoru had gotten past him. It was shortly after they met, and he had practically harassed Kaoru to skate with him after finding out the smaller man actually skated. Kaoru had reluctantly agreed, saying 'I'll do it, but at least don't keep me from class', before he quickly made his way to his math class. They met up at the skate park after school that day, and eventually found themselves weaving through unoccupied allies and empty streets.

Surprisingly, they got along better than either of them had expected. Kaoru was more graceful and careful than Kojiro, that was for sure, but it never stopped him from doing more dangerous tricks. It made Kojiro's heart jump into his throat when Kaoru would skate up to him excited about something he'd mastered.

They met Adam shortly after they had become decently close, about two months into their friendship. Immediately, things began to change. At least, on Kojiros end. It stopped being him and Kaoru walking and skating side by side, and became Kaoru and Adam skating side by side, with Kojiro's board ever so slightly back and further away. Sure, he and the other two were friends.

But it was clear they played favorites.

He remembered the night Kaoru confessed to him, and he remembered the way his heart shattered in his chest.

"I understand if it's, uncomfortable for you, Kojiro. I'm not promising that Adam is even into me, much less considering to get with me. I know the whole gay thing is...Probably a lot."

Kojiro had just nodded, keeping the best poker face he could as his body made him feel like he was going to shit out his intestines.

"I'm chill, man. Just don't let him give you any trouble."

He didn't hang out with Kaoru and Adam that night, giving them some bullshit excuse that he had chores he hadn't completed (which Kaoru should've detected as a lie, being that Kojiro only really did the dishes). The next day though, things were weirder than he'd expected. Kaoru had come out to Adam, who surprisingly, was more into it than either of them had expected. After a week, they were dating.

And Kojiro just continued to trail just slightly behind and over, as Adam and Kaoru would skate while holding hands. It was almost enough to make Kojiro want to stop hanging out with them all together, it made him upset, for whatever reason. To see the way Kaoru went to him excitedly when he mastered a trick instead of Kojiro.

Kojiro handled it, though, going after any girls that gave him a look that lasted longer than ten seconds. He started meeting up with them with a girl hanging onto him, and when they asked if she could even skate, he shrugged, and would respond, 'I figured we'd just watch you guys skate.' Which, 'watching you guys skate' really meant 'I was planning on hooking up with her while you guys skated and then act like we hadn't gone anywhere or done anything.' Kaoru was never pleased with the girls, but what the fuck did he care? He was practically drooling over Adam so why did Kojiros expeditions matter?

He remembered Kaoru and Adam's breakup. It had practically wrecked Kaoru, and when he came to Kojiro about it, he wasn't sure how to react. He let Kaoru spend the night though, and just let him chill on his bed and talk about it while Kojiro did his best to ignore his phone blowing up with texts from his new girl. He had hugged Kaoru for a long time that night, keeping him in his chest and just letting him cry.

They saw Adam again later that week, and it was less of a hangout to skate and more of a 'hey Kaoru, here's all your shit back and also, fuck you guys.'

That was the last time they saw Adam in highschool. Kaoru was destroyed. And Kojiro did what he could to comfort him.

After they graduated and went to university, their communication became slim to none. It was mutual parting, and they spoke occasionally. They started skating again after freshman year, and Kaoru had changed. He'd taken all his piercings out, and already he seemed more adult than Kojiro could keep up with. He was a lot more stern.

The tension in their relationship after Adam was never repaired, and it left a permanent mark on how they viewed each other. Kaoru was more reserved, less likely to let anyone in now thanks to that prick. And Kojiro never really stopped hooking up with girls.

He remembered when S opened, they were there the first night. They registered under different names, Kaoru under Cherry Blossom, and Kojiro under Joe. It was Kojiros idea to register in the first place. He knew who was running things, because the three of them had originally planned to operate it together, and that first night was the emptiest S had ever been. No one cared about some guys on boards.

When the place began gaining traction, three people were consistently at the top skill and popularity wise. Kaoru began picking up more and more traction after he switched to a board he so lovingly called Carla. Neither of them were more popular than the other. Adam though, Adam was the sight to see around S. No matter how many people he managed to hurt during a beef.

He remembered when Adam had 'fallen in love' for the first time at S. A man with long blonde hair, much like Kaorus, who went under the name Udon. After one race with Adam he was left with two broken legs and a severe concussion.

Adam had purposely thrown him off one of the rocky edges. Luckily there was no brain damage beyond the concussion. Udon was never seen again, probably too traumatized by the whole ordeal to even look at a board again.

Later that week, Kaoru had kissed Kojiro for the first time. It was angry, an act less of care and more of an outlet for aggression. They didn't bring it up again.

He remembered the first time he and Kaoru had slept together. It was just like the kiss, and Kaoru hadn't let Kojiro stay over after. They didn't speak about it beyond texting each other to meet up. It became casual sex.

And then casual sex became Kaoru coming to the restaurant on nights S wasn't active, to sit and complain and drink Kojiro dry of his wine. Kojiro'd walk him to his apartment and he'd give Kaoru the bed while he slept on the couch. Until one night he made the mistake of drinking with Kaoru and falling asleep in the bed with him.

God, he got an earful that next morning before Kaoru had left. The guy was willing to fuck him but not sleep in a bed with him? Weirdo.

It happened again, though. And again. And again. Four times total that Kojiro could count, and each time the complaining dwindled until it stopped. It then just became a given for them to share the bed.

He remembered waking up one morning, his chest burning hot as he looked over the man in front of him. Pink strands framing him elegantly, and he allowed gently breaths out through his nostrils. One arm above his head, the other splayed across his lithe chest. His glasses rested on the bedside table, folded neatly and carefully.

Kaoru was wearing Kojiros shirt, as that night there had been a particularly unforgiving bought of rain. It made the bigger mans heart jump into his throat. He remembered muttering the others name weakly, brushing a hair from his forehead as the realization dawned on him.

He was in love with him.

And he muttered that quietly to him too. He watched as the smaller mans nose crunched up, displeased, and he turned onto his side away from Kojiro.

"...At least wait until I'm awake to confess, you imbecile." A pale hand reached back and had grabbed his arm, pulling it around a small waist comfortably. Kojiro had only chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the shoulder blade in front of him before pulling Kaoru securely into his chest.

Kojiro had remembered a lot, and as he locked up the restaurant for the night, he sighed contently and pressed his palm against the small ring box in his back pocket.

He'd make sure to remember tonight.


End file.
